Lex Gave Me You
by BethiWinchester
Summary: When Sam and Dean Winchester get a phone call from Lex Luthor to come to the rescue and hunt the things that are haunting LuthorCorp. What Sam and Dean don't release is they can finally find a happy ending after hunting the things that haunt LuthorCorp. Lana/Sam Chloe/Dean Sam/Dean Lex/Claire and Clark/ Lois
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Things were never simple in the life of the Winchester's. Sam's phone rang with the same old annoying tone, it wasnt like he had one of the fancy one's his brother had, that he could change the ring tone on. Who knew that the throw aways could become androids. Oh well. He answered and with an exasperated sigh. "Hello."

"Look, I have heard about you WInchesters. I am having some supernatural things happen around town and I need to hire you guys for the job." Said a silky smooth voice that seemed like it was used to getting what he wanted. "What do you mean hire us? Who are YOU?" Sam asked, sitting up and running his hand through his long hair. "The names Lex, I live in Smallville and Metropolis, Kansas. " "We try not to do jobs for hire for one, and for two we try not to come into Kansas." Sam said. At jobs for hire, Dean popped up. "I have very deep pockets and can make it very worth your while." Lex said. Dean nodded his head, and told his brother to ask more about the job. "I am assuming you are Sam, which meand you are the younger brother. I am very worried and I would like immediate attention brought to this. I will make you very wealthy and keep you and your brother in a hotel. Separate rooms if neccessary."

Sam shook his head, and asked "What do you think this is about?" "I am pretty sure that we are encountering some kind of werewolves or something. Will you take it?" Sam ran his hand over his face, "Yes we will take it." He pulled out the notebook and wrote down the address and decided that they may as well get started on the long drive. "C'mon Dean. Get packed, lets go." Sam shrugged on his flannel shirt. "Dammit Dean, we have no idea what is going on or where we are going and you wanna do this for money. " He looked into his brothers green eyes, and seemed miserable. "I think we may want to do this. Just a gut feeling. Besides, Sammy, its not like we can stay in the bunker doing what we have been doing."

Dean pulled on his pants, and looked at Sam. He loved the way his brothers hair looked, falling into his eyes. Hazel eyed, beautiful auburn hair. Dean reached up and ran his hand through Sam's hair. "Dean..." Sam muttered. Pulling his brother in by his waist. He nuzzled into his brothers neck. Dean kissed the side of Sam's neck, and pulled him closer. "Dean, I love you. Thought this is why we were supposed to be taking time off." Sam pushed Dean onto the bed. "I love you too Sammy." In a rush Dean pulled off Sam's flannel, ran his hand up Sam's under shirt. Sam pulled Dean's jeans off and kissed his way down to Dean's cock. Dean instantly got rock hard and Sam pulled him into his mouth. "Mmm Sam, I love the way you flick your tongue."

Sam shimmied out of his clothes and took his chance at being top for once. "Sam..." "C'mon Dean I let you plan our next trip. You can at least let me feel what you feel and you feel what I feel." Sam begged. "Alright." Dean handed Sam the lube. "Feel it, Sammy you'll love it."

"So will you Dean." Lubing the two of them of up Sam entered Dean, who came up and off the bed. "Yes...oh...God...yes." Dean moaned. Sam on top of Dean, who was on his back and trying to masterbate. Sam took over, and made sure his brother got off. He kept pushing, and made sure that he himself got off. After what seemed like hours, the boys switched positions. Finally back in to their normal ways the boys got off rather quickly. Sweaty and breathing hard, the brothers kissed hard and then pulled apart. "I'm gonna miss this while we are working this job." Dean said as he headed for the shower. Sam gathered his clothes watched his brother naked behind walk to the bathroom and made his own way to his room for a shower.

About half an hour later they were packed and on the road. Same old Metallica songs playing on the radio. They had no idea that they were in for a shock of their lives. True love who would accept them for who and what they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Smallville, Kansas, about Four hours from Lawrence. The boys had checked into a small motel bordering Metropolis and Smallville. Dean pulled in to the parking lot. Soon a Lexus with LEX on the liscense plate pulled in. "Dean. I think HE has arrived." Sam stated. With a walk of wealth and always getting what he wants he walked in. "I'm Lex Luthor. I run LuthorCorp." He announced sticking out his hand for a shake. The boys shook his hand and immediately asked. "OK, so what the hell are we hunting?" Dean asked. Lex, pulled out one of the chairs and just sat like he owned the place. Sam and Dean looked at him like he was fucking crazy. "Just who do you think you are? And why would you want US for your job and not other hunters?" Sam asked.

"I have done my research on you guys and even though rumor had it you two had quit hunting I had to have the best. So, I want you two to find what is haunting and trying to ruin my Corporation. I cant have that. Period. I will dig as deep in my pockets and give you two whatever you want in return." Lex, was calm cool and collected as he just told the boys what he expected and what had to be done. Sam looked at him and in his matter of fact way, "We will take the job and find out what is bothering your business but, you dont get to boss us around and we will accept payment, but understand we will be risking our lives. So payment..." Dean interrupted Sam, " Has to be enough to get us and KEEP us in retirement." Lex nodded. "I expect no less. But for now, the weekly allowance will be 500 a piece and I will pay for whatever you need and your hotel rooms." Lex said.

"Ok, we will need what you are thinking and what is going on." Lex handed them a file. "I dont know what it is that is haunting me. But its not just that some of my employees are acting rather differently." "We will look at this and then try and figure it out. We will try and have this wrapped up by the weeks end but we dont give up till the jobs finished." Lex left shortly after and the boys got to work.

"Dean, what are we dealing with?" He asked looking at the pictures. "They seem to be Leviathon's but I thought we got rid of them." He asked. "I cant believe this." Dean exclaimed. Sam and Dean looked through everything and decided come the next morning they would take a look at what was hidden and hiding in LuthorCorp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Four Weeks Later.

The boys felt lost. They had figured out that the haunting was definitely someone who had died in the building. And he was pissed he had. As for the other ones, they narrowed them down to either shapeshifters or leviathons. But the last four weeks brought in very good news for the boys really good friends. Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang. They hadnt really gotten close to Lois and Clark. And poor Lana had been heart broken when Lois and Clark got together. Sam sat with her one night as she cried.

"Lana baby, you deserve better." Sam said, putting his arm around her. "I know but he was my first love Sam. Then Lex, tricking me, and making me think I loved him, was pregnant and marrying him... Now Clark has fully moved on and I am sobbing on someones shoulder. " Lana cried. Sam lifted her head up and made her look at him. "I can be the one you trust Lana. If you promise not to judge me for my indiscretion that I will tell you but, I want your promise." Lana looked at Sam, and said "Sam, if you can care about me past my fail ups. Then I can look past one or two things. And I know you are hiding a few things. Just be honest with me Sam." She then kissed him.

"I am in love with my brother, I have had sex with him, because we never thought we could find love. So we fell in love and still do it on occasion." Sam said hiding his eyes. "Our lifestyle is also very dangerous. We are hunters and here on a hunting trip." Lana pulled his head toward her and said very simply, "I can still look past that Sam. Hunting what?" "Monsters." Sam said matter of factly. "Monsters are a big thing here Sam so where and how?" Lana asked. "Lex hired us, we have solved on of his issues but not the second one." Sam answered. Lana reached up and put her hands to his cheeks. Making him look at her. "I can love you and your brother." She got on his lap and kissed him hard.

She felt him get hard and knew that with the next few minutes she would be his. and with that he would be hers. The kissing had gotten harder and thorough. Sam picked Lana up and lowered her onto the bed. "Are you sure Lana?" Sam asked. "Yes, Sam." Sam took a good long look in her hazel eyes. Within minutes the kissing and the clothes were deeper and gone. Sam was between her legs and poised to pounce. "Oh, God Sam... Please." She wrapped her arms and legs around him. She pulled him in and grinded on him. Sam let out a moan and felt amazed.

Sam moved with Lana and felt her hit her own brink, several times over before he finally released his load in her. He pushed up off of her so he wasnt laying on her. He moved to where he was laying beside her, holding her in his arms. "Lana, I could fall in love with you just like this." Sam said, pulling her close. "Me too Sam."

**********With Dean and Chloe**********

Chloe stood with her phone in her hand. She was shocked, hurt and heartbroken. Dean who was bringing her dinner, watched as the phone slid from her hand. "Chloe..." He started. "Dean... My mom...shes gone." Chloe had been spending the last few years with her mom, building a small relationship but knowing her mom loved her and didnt want her to suffer was all it took. Chloe let the tears fall and before she knew it Dean was infront of her, holding her tightly in his arms. Dean held her close, and let her sob on his broken down leather.

"Chloe, babe. It's ok. I'm here. " Dean whispered, playing with her pixie cut blonde hair. Little did Dean know, it would be the fist night he ever slept with a woman and NOT put the moves on her. Chloe held on to Dean like he was the last guy on Earth. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Stay with me Dean. Please." Dean looked at her and smiled. "I'll never leave you Chlo." He finally calmed her down enough to eat dinner and when she finally laid her head down in his lap she fell asleep. After a half hour, Dean picked her up and took her to her bed.

When he went to go back to the couch after covering up Chloe, she reached up and begged him to lay next to her and hold her through the night. Dean pulled off his flannel shirt, leaving his white undershirt on, and shrugged off his jeans, pulling on a pair of Chloes sweats. He laid down next to her and held her close. Laying on top of the comforter he held her all night.

Chloe woke up the next morning, snug in the crook of Deans arm and chest. He was sound asleep and she listened to his heart beat and counted the freckles on his face. He woke up to see her staring at him. "Babe, you feeling better?" Dean asked. "I'm ok, for the most part Dean. At least you're here and were here for me." Chloe said. And then something magical happened. Chloe lifted her face to his propping herself on her elbows, and pressed her lips to his. At first his reaction was shock, but then he got into it. Chloe untangled herself from the blankets and pinned him down to the bed, with a leg on either side of him.

Dean pulled back, "Chloe..." "Dean, I wanna live. Even of you and I arent a couple, and are just friends we can do this right?" Chloe replied, pulling at the hot pink sweats he had on. "I dont want this to be something you regret. Someone you regret." Dean argued, pulling the sweats back up. "Dean, you come in to Smallville with a badass car, helping a Luthor and NO ONE has seen you before. You get close to a select few and your brother is TOP priority. Let me have some fun after the heart ache I suffered last night. I know your a love em and leave em kinda guy. Its ok."

Dean wanted to tell her that she was wrong that SHE was the one who he wanted to change that with. "I.. Chloe.." He stuttered and figured he would show her what he meant. The green tank top Chloe was wearing was lifted by Deans rough and calloused hands. His hands felt good on her skin. Instead of going fast like he normally would, he went slow. Dean flipped her on her back he got off the bed, Chloe sat up on her elbows. "What are you doing Dean?" Chloe asked. Dean stripped for her, showing he every inch of bare skin he had, and the fact that he was hard as a rock for her.

Chloe pulled off her tank top and and exposed her breasts and then pulled her shorts off. Showing him that her panties matched the sweats that were laying on the floor. Dean crawled on the queen sized bed to take the one who could change him. He laid Chloe back and took her.


End file.
